Small Moments of Hapiness and Negotiations
by fara-mera
Summary: Kouha is sent to negotiate with the horrid business owner of Qishan Company. On the bright side the lovely worker Morgiana is always sent to greet him. Part of a thing where I took crack pairings and wrote them as I would Actual pairings (lacking in cracky-ness). Kouha x Morgiana. (originally posted on tumblr).


Morgiana x Kouha.

AU: late 19th century-ish. Business stuff.

* * *

He grinned, light red- pink some people would say, though he'd never admit it was correct- hair flipping about in the wind; the longer strands of hair on either side of his head were pushed behind his shoulders to avoid hitting him in the face. Kouha Ren nearly skipped down the street as he made his way to a large building near the cites center.

The young man had been sent, by order of his older brother, to negotiate with the Qishan corporations head: Jamil. Though he didn't care to deal with the idiotic man he knew said man likely wouldn't agree to their terms, and thus the Kou company would cut off there association with the corporation. They weren't getting much out of it in the first place, and Kouha's hatred of Jamil made him completely fine with losing the business associate. Since Kouen, his brother, hadn't seemed concerned about losing Qishan, they could buy it out from under Jamil when they needed it if they wanted, so Kouha took it as a great opportunity.

He reached the building and easily made his way through the door and lobby with a familiarity he always hated admitting he had for the building. He barely noted being greeted by a young, red-headed, woman who was always sent to greet him, as he hopped up the first few steps of the long climb to the floor he needed. Morgiana, the woman, followed easily, her- clearly bruised- long legs carrying her easily after his energetic strides.

"Good afternoon, Morgiana." He grinned brightly at her, receiving a blank nod from the woman. He was unfazed by her unresponsiveness, having spoke with, to, her many times. "How are you?" The question got a small frown to etch onto her face, she subconsciously rubbed her- also bruised- arm.

"I am, well." She said blankly, though Kouha noticed her expression. He could tell something was wrong, he noticed it every time he saw her, but he kept the questions of why to himself. It wasn't really his business, but at times he was tempted to ask about it. He was worried for her, though rightfully he felt it wasn't his place to be.

Back to the task at hand. Kouha had made his way half-way up the building. He took the stairs rather then the elevator due to the lack of safety he felt the contraption provided- well in this building at least. He was fine with it in most others. The silence didn't particularly bother him; he let his thoughts wonder as they made their way up the steps. A glance at Morgiana put the thought in his head that her hair would look lovely braided. To be fair he thought that of a lot of people, but in the moment especially hers.

Finally reaching the top of the building, minutes later, he waited outside the door as Morgiana informed Jamil that he'd arrived. The door opened once again as she motioned him into the room silently. Once he was inside Morgiana left the room and Kouha went straight to negotiations.

The negotiations went mostly how Kouha had assumed. Jamil denied most of his offers, and in the end threatened to cut off business with the Kou Company. Kouha shrugged, smirking at the threat.

"Fortunately we don't need your business as you much think." Tilting back on his heals Kouha grinned at the man. "Though I'm fairly sure our marketing is the only reason you're still in business." The realization and shock that filled Jamils' face told Kouha he understood.

"I-"

"Though I can't stop you. Since you've denied our offers I'll take my leave, this isn't going anywhere." Kouha stopped him, turning on his heels and leaving the room. Automatically he turned to Morgiana, who was stood by the door awaiting the meetings ending. It was clear she heard the whole thing by the small, barely noticeable, smile on her face as she accompanied him out of the building.

Three months later Qishan Corporation was bought out by Sindra Company. Which, after the cut off between Kou and Qishan, took advantage of Qishans losses and bought it out, offering jobs to everyone who would have been out of one if it closed completely. Kouen was upset he'd been beaten to buying it out by their largest competitors, so Kouha chose not to mention it much. Though he was happy get news the jobs saved didn't include Jamil, who faded into obscurity after losing his business.

Because of Kous' loss Kouha found himself without anything to do. That was until Kouen told him he would accompany his sister, Kougyoku, and stepbrother/ cousin, Hakuryuu, to another city to negotiate with Sindra Company for a currently small company called "Balbad".

Happy to have something to do Kouha easily agreed and the group set out within a few days. The trip was fairly boring, though he did manage to get Kougyoku to let him braid her hair as much as possible. She found that to be a mistake quickly and he spent the rest of the trip without anything to do.

Arriving at Sindra Company's main building the next day found Kouha greatly excited. Though he found himself also greatly surprised by the number of new workers- people who he recognized- since his last visit.

The first being the person who greeted them upon arrival: Aladdin. Kouha had been surprised, as had the other boy, and the two easily exchanged friendly greetings before Aladdin lead the group to a waiting room. He gave them a small apology, as Sinbad- the company's president- was in the middle of another meeting. Schedule, much to the dismay of Sinbad's assistant, had been ignored as Sindbad shared friendly drinks with whoever he was currently meeting with.

While they were waiting Balbads temporary head had shown up to wait with them as well. When, after twenty minutes had passed, Aladdin returned to inform them an emergency had happened and they'd have to wait longer Kouha sighed in frustrated boredom.

When yet another of the workers had come to apologize again and ask them if they needed drinks or anything Kouha found himself once again surprised to see another familiar face. That of the lovely Morgiana, who- Kouha noted was even more surprising- looked very happy, and lacked any bruises. It was easy enough for Kouha to put two and two together and see that this had to do with Jamil no longer being her boss. He smiled, oddly happy to see her happy.

"Hello, Morgiana." She looked clearly as shocked as him to see him. Then she smiled lightly and nodded, a response he was used to.

"Hello." He wasn't used to her responding with words, though the shock was a good kind, he smiled yet again. At that moment of course Ja'far, Sinbad's unfortunate assistant, rushed over with apologies and told the group Sinbad would see them now. Kouha frowned slightly as the group got up to leave, sending a smile at Morgiana before following after the group.

* * *

WHOO its done.

Actually I wonder if I should make this a chaptered thing...you tell me.


End file.
